A multilayer film bag is described in EP 1,712,482 having a layer of a heat-sealable material on the inside of the bag and a layer of non-sealable material on the outside of the bag. On the outside of the bag, a carry handle is provided that consists of a separate strip of film. For attaching the carry handle, the plastic film is provided with die-cut holes that are covered on the inner face of the bag by at least one film patch attached to the inner face of the bag. The carry handle has handle ends that are connected through the attachment holes with the film patch. In the context of the known measures, all connections are designed as thermal sealing seams that during the course of the bag manufacturing are to be applied in two separate sealing stations. Technically, this is complicated. Moreover, the complicated sealing stations limit the possibility of determine the positioning of the carry handle in a variable manner and to arrange it selectively on the front wall, the back wall, in a side gusset, or at the bottom of the bag. It is further disadvantageously that the handle ends of the carry handle do not abut with a flat surface against the plastic film from which the bag is made of, and that the edges of the die-cut holes are still visible after attaching the carry handle.
It is principally also known from WO 2008/084506 to glue carry handles consisting of strips of film on the outside of a bag. Similarly, WO 2009/095806 describes a film bag with a carry handle that has self-adhesive connecting surfaces coated with adhesive for attaching to the outer surface of the bag. However, adhesive connections between the outer layer of the bag and the handle ends of the carry handle have usually only a limited strength so that bags with carry handles glued to the outside can be used up to now only for relatively light packages, for example for stationery and toiletries.